Zoey Brooks and Michael BarretTogether?
by Mrs.Radcliffe101
Summary: Title says it all. Please review!
1. The Meeting

Eighteen-year-old Zoey Brooks and her friends were at their last year of PCA. They were kind of sad because they loved PCA and they had so many adventures there. One day, in Mr. Bender's media class, they were learning about how to make movies on a computer.

Just then, a note came on Zoey's desk. When Mr. Bender wasn't looking, Zoey opened the note and read:

_Zoey,_

_Meet me in my room at 8:00 PM for that… meeting we planned._

_Michael_

Zoey got very excited. That night, she came to Michael Barret's, Chase Matthews's, and Logan Reese's room and saw Michael standing.

"There you are," said Michael.

"I'm not so sure about if we should do this, Michael," said Zoey, "what if Chase and Logan come back and we get caught?"

"Nyah," said Michael, "I asked Chase and he said that they'll be shooting hoops until ten."

An hour later, Chase and Logan were heading back to their dorm.

"I told you not to have three water bottles while playing basketball and look what happened," said Logan as he saw a wet stain on Chase's pants.

"Hey, you would have brought some water too if you were playing basketball," said Chase.

"Yeah, but I would have brought one bottle," said Logan.

Meanwhile, back in the boys' room, Zoey said, "well, I'd better get going."

"How about one last hug before you go?" asked Michael.

"Well… okay," said Zoey.

Zoey gave Michael a big hug. Then, Chase and Logan saw them hugging. When Zoey and Michael saw Chase and Logan, they stopped hugging.

"Oh, hi," said Zoey.

"Hey," said Michael.

"Hello," said Zoey.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Chase.

"Nothing," said Zoey, "we're just talking."

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Michael, "I thought Chase told me that you were shooting hoops until ten. And, what in the world happened to your pants, Chase?"

"Well, Chase was on his way to the bathroom and…" said Logan.

"Be quiet," said Chase. It was bad enough Logan embarrasses him a lot. But he did not want to be embarrassed in front of his own girlfriend.

"I thought you were seeing a movie, Michael," said Logan.

"Wait a minute," said Chase, looking confused, "Michael, you told me you were playing foosball with Lola."

"Yeah," said Michael, "I was seeing a movie about a girl named Lola playing foosball. Then, I told Zoey about it."

"Right," said Zoey, "so, you both should see that movie. And now, good night."

She left the room. A few nights later, Chase couldn't sleep because he kept thinking about Zoey and Michael hanging out together a lot and lying to him and their other friends about it. He got up and woke Logan up.

"Logan, get up," said Chase.

"Why?" asked Logan. It wasn't like Chase to wake him up at two o'clock in the morning.

"Just get up and meet me in the girls' lounge in two minutes," said Chase.

Logan got up. Then, Chase woke up Lola and Quinn. After that, they all met up in the girls' lounge.

"All right," said Chase, "I think we all know why I've called you here."

"Yes," said Lola, "to waste our precious beauty sleep time over nothing. Not that Logan needs it."

"No," said Chase, "we're not here to discuss your beauty sleep complaints. We're here to figure out what's going on between Zoey and Michael. Over the past few days, they have been sneaking around and telling us lies. I want to know why."

"Why do you care, Chase?" asked Lola.

"Because, Lola" said Chase, "I'm a caring person. See?"

"Look, Chase," said Quinn, "obviously Zoey and Michael are secretly dating. May we please go back to bed now?"

"Yes," said Lola, "let's go."

"Oh, no you don't," said Chase as Quinn and Lola sat back down, "no one's going anywhere until we figure out what's up. Now, let's conceder the possibilities."

"I think that they're dating," said Logan.

"Dating," said Lola as Quinn just nodded.

"Other possibilities," said Chase.

"I thought Chase and Zoey were boyfriend and girlfriend," said Quinn.

"So did I," said Lola.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Chase, acting like he had no idea what Quinn and Lola were talking about, "what do you mean boyfriend and girlfriend? I never had a six year crush on Zoey. Right, Logan?"

"Yes," said Logan, sarcastically, "there was no crush. You silly girls."

"Then why do you care if Zoey and Michael are dating?" asked Lola.

"Zoey's not dating Michael," said Chase, "okay, I've known Zoey since her first day of PCA, and I know she'd never date a guy like Michael."

"Why?" asked Quinn, "he's just like you, only without the physical characteristics."

"True," said Chase, "but Michael is dark, and Zoey is white. They would not make the best couple."

"Okay, then," said Logan, "if Zoey and Michael are spending all this time together and lying to us about it, you tell me what the other explanations are."

"Well, they could…" said Chase, "you know, maybe they… I mean, for all we know… I'm gonna go find out."

He left the lounge.

"You do that," said Lola, "we're going back to bed. Come on. Let's get outta here before Mr. Overreact comes back."

"You've read my mind," said Quinn as she, Lola and Logan went out of the lounge, went back to their dorms and went to back to bed.

The next morning, Chase saw the guys and said, "I talked to Michael, but it didn't help. He just said, 'it's none of your business.' Zoey said the same thing."

"Chase, you just have to accept the fact that Zoey and Michael are dating," said Lola.

"I've already told you," said Chase, "Zoey is not dating Michael."

"Then why else would they spend all of this time together and lie to us about it?" asked Quinn.

"Wait a minute," said Logan, "remember when I tutored Zoey four years ago? Maybe Zoey's tutoring Michael or Michael's tutoring Zoey."

"No," said Chase, "that can't be right, because last week, Zoey and Michael showed them their report cards and Zoey's grades were straight A's and Michael's grades were no lower then a B+. So, there has to be some other explanation. And don't say that they're dating because they're not dating."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Is Chase right? Are Zoey and Michael really dating? Find out soon.


	2. Hearing and Talking

Over the past few days, Zoey and Michael have been spending more time with each other then ever. They barely saw their friends, except during class time. One day, Chase was going back to his room to study, when he heard Zoey and Michael talking.

"So, what do you think of where I live so far?" asked Michael.

"Where you live is nice, Michael," said Zoey, "we don't have oceans like this where I live."

"We don't have women like you where I live," said Michael.

"You mean women who are completely different from everyone else?" asked Zoey.

"No," said Michael, "women who aren't afraid to be themselves. Women with passion. You're amazing, Zoela. You're… you're perfect."

Chase couldn't take this anymore. He knew Zoey's first name was Zoela.

"All right," he yelled as he bursted in his room, "I've heard enough."

"Chase?" asked Zoey.

"Chase?" asked Michael, "what are you doing here?"

"Hearing everything," said Chase.

"How much have you heard?" asked Zoey.

"The whole thing," said Chase.

"Look, Chase," said Zoey, "I wanted to tell you, but I was embarrassed."

"You should be embarrassed," said Chase, "I mean, Michael?"

"I know," said Zoey, "but he's doing really well."

"Oh, God," said Chase.

"I'm serious," said Zoey, "I mean, he's just like you."

Just then, Chase got really frustrated as he left the room.

"Wow," said Zoey, "he's really upset that we're in love."

"Yeah," said Michael, "I thought he would be happy for us. What has gotten into him?"

"I don't know," said Zoey.

Later that day, Lola walked through the guys' dorm, when she heard a conversation between Zoey and Michael.

"Zoela, I have a confession to make," said Michael.

"What is it, Michael?" asked Zoey.

"The truth is… I've had more fun with you these past years then I ever had with any other woman," said Michael, "when you laugh, I laugh. When you cry, I cry. I know you're a white person and I'm a black person, but I don't care that we're different. I love you."

"Oh, Michael," said Zoey, "I don't know what to say except… I love you too."

"Can I… kiss you?" asked Michael.

No one talked for five seconds.

"Yes," said Zoey.

Then, Lola peeked through the door and saw Zoey and Michael kissing. And it wasn't a cheek kiss. It was a real, romantic kiss—on the lips.

"Oh, no," whispered Lola so Zoey and Michael wouldn't hear her, "Chase is not gonna be happy about this."

"You know, Michael," said Zoey, "I've decided to break up with Jason and be your girlfriend."

"Now I know Chase is not gonna be happy about this," whispered Lola. She knew Chase's first name was Jason.

"That's a wise choice, Zoela," said Michael, "oh, also, I have one question for you that I've been wanting to ask you for a long time now and here it is."

He kneeled down, touched Zoey's left hand, and asked, "Zoela Brooks, will you marry me?"

"Yes," said Zoey.

"Oh-no," said Lola, "I've gotta Chase even though it'll break his heart."

She ran to the lounge and found Chase, Quinn and Logan, studying.

"Guys, guys," she said, "you are not gonna believe what I just saw and heard."

"What?" asked Logan, "what did you see and hear?"

"Well," said Lola, a little nervously, "you know how Zoey and Michael have sneaking around and spending all this time together?"

"Yes," said Quinn.

"Well," said Lola, "I was walking to the guys' dorm and I heard Michael saying 'I love you' to Zoey."

"What?!" asked Chase, "and what did Zoey say?"

"She said 'I love you too,'" answered Lola.

"That can't be right," said Quinn.

"Also, I saw them kissing," said Lola.

"Was it a cheek kiss?" asked Logan.

"No, Chase," said Lola, "it was a real kiss. A true love kiss—on the lips."

"WHAT?" asked Chase.

"And that's not the worst part," said Lola.

"What's the worst part?" asked Logan.

"The worst part is that Michael asked Zoey to marry him," said Lola.

"And what did she say?" asked Quinn, "she said no, right?"

Lola shook her head.

"Zoey didn't say no," said Lola, "she said… yes."

Then, Chase looked like he was about to explode. He kept slamming his head against one of the walls until Logan stopped him.

"Chase, stop hitting your head against the wall," said Logan, "you're gonna hurt yourself and get a giant bruise on your forehead."

"Sorry," said Chase, "I just can't believe that I lost my girlfriend to my own best friend. I mean, Michael has always kept telling me to tell Zoey how I really feel about her and now he steals her from me. Something is very wrong with this picture here, guys."

"Look," said Quinn, "why don't we talk to Zoey and Michael and get to the bottom of this. I mean, Zoey loves you so much, the last thing she wants to do is dump you and fall in love with your own best friend."

"Okay," said Chase, "but if I find out that Zoey and Michael are really dating, Michael will wish he was never born, even though he's my best friend."

They went into the guys' dorm and Lola said, "guys, we need to talk."

"Sure," said Zoey.

"Let's talk," said Michael.

"Zoey, I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier," said Chase.

"Yeah," said Zoey, "what was that about?"

"I guess it's just hard for me to understand why you would want to dump me and date Michael," said Chase.

"Dump you?" asked Zoey, "why would you think that I was thinking of dumping you?"

"And date?" asked Michael, "you think we're dating?"

"Well, yeah," said Logan.

"Aren't you?" asked Lola.

"No," said Zoey, "gross. Ew. Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because you guys have been sneaking around, hanging out with each other…" said Lola.

"And lying to us about it," said Quinn.

"And Michael proposed to you and you said yes," said Chase.

"We are not dating," said Michael.

"Then why have you been sneaking around and lying to us about it?" asked Logan.

"Oh, you'll all find out… tonight," said Zoey.

Then, Chase, Quinn, Lola and Logan looked at each other, confused.

A few hours later, they were finished with drama class.

"Okay," said Mr. Fletcher, the drama teacher, "before you go, I have an announcement to make. Tonight, we're going to see a musical in a theater near us. But it's a fancy theater, so dress in your best clothes."


	3. Lights, Camera, Action!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about that. Enjoy!

That night, the gang changed into their best clothes. Lola changed into her spaghetti strap, pink long a line evening dress and Sterling Silver White CZ Briolette Drop Frontal 16+2in necklace and put her hair into a mixture of a ponytail and a bun. Quinn changed into her Vera Wang blue ruched tulle strapless dress, long white gloves, 18k white gold and oval shaped Amethyst diamond necklace and her hair was in a two-braided partial ponytail.

Even the guys dressed up. Chase changed into his black suit. Logan changed into his black tuxedo.

Later that night, everyone was in the theater.

"I don't understand how we'll find out why Zoey and Michael have been sneaking around and lying to us about it tonight," said Chase.

"Um, guys," said Lola as she looked at the program, "I think you should look at the cast list for the play."

Then everyone looked at the cast list and saw the names 'Zoela Potter' and 'Michael Brooks' on it. Next to those names were 'Zoela Brooks' and 'Michael Barret.'

"So that's why Zoey and Michael have been sneaking around and lying to us about it," said Quinn, "they're not dating. They were just rehearsing for a play they're in."

"But if Zoey's character is Zoela Potter, why did Michael say 'Zoela Brooks' when he pretended to propose to her?" asked Chase.

"Maybe because since Zoey has the same first name as her character, Michael said Zoela Brooks by mistake when he meant to say Zoela Potter," said Lola.

A few minutes later, after a worker went over the rules and stuff like that, a narrator said, "once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a king named William and a queen named Lydia. For a long time, they've wanted a child. One day, their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they named her Zoela. On the other side of the kingdom, at another kingdom, a son was born. His parents named him Michael. Now even though their parents' didn't like each other, Michael and Zoela were very good friends. Their parents' let them play with each other because they didn't know the other person's last name. One day, all of that changed."

Just then, the curtains went up and everyone saw a young girl who had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a sky blue Victorian gown that was floor length and had short, puffy sleeves, and a neckline that had framed by a triple pleat of fabric, long white gloves and pink high-heels, and a young black boy who was wearing a black suit, playing.

"Oh, Zoela," said the boy, "I wish we could play like this every day."

"Me, too, Michael," said the girl, "but you know nothing lasts forever."

"Oh, I almost forgot," said the boy, "this is for you."

He showed her a box. The girl opened the box and saw a single diamond necklace in it.

"Oh, Michael," said the girl, "it's beautiful."

She put it around her neck.

"Zoela!" said a voice, "come in the house."

"Coming, Dad," said the girl, "I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Michael."

"You too," said the boy.

"Now," said the narrator, "Zoela didn't know this, but ever since Michael first laid his handsome, brown eyes, on her beautiful brown eyes, he has loved her. He just hasn't told her yet because he's nervous that she won't love him back because he's a black person and she's a white person."

When the girl came to her father, her father said, "so, how was playing with Michael?"

"It was great, as usual," said the girl, "he gave me this diamond necklace."

"I think you have a little crush on him," said her father, "by the way, you've never told me his last name. What's his last name?"

"His last name is Brooks," said the girl.

Just then, her father's smile faded.

"What is it, Dad?" asked the girl.

"Brooks?" asked her father, "he's a Brooks?"

The girl nodded.

"You must never speak of them," said her father, "they're liars, they're thieves, they're barbarians. You must never see Michael again."

"What?" asked the girl, "but you always let me play with him before."

"That was before I found out that he's the son of our enemy," said her father, "you must never see Michael again."

"Okay," said the girl.

"No," said her father, "that's not good enough. You have to promise me."

"I promise," said the girl.

"Okay," said her father, "and you can't wear that necklace ever again because that'll remind me that the son of our enemy gave it to you."

"Fine," said the girl as she took off the necklace and threw it out the window.

"Zoela, I'm only doing what's best for you," said the girl's father, "as future queen…"

"What if I don't want to be queen?" asked the girl, "it's no fun."

"That's like saying you don't want to be a Potter," said her father, "it's in your blood, as I am. We are part of each other."

Just then, music came.

"As you go through life, you'll see," said the father, "there is so much that we don't understand. And the only thing we know is that things don't always go the way we planned. But you'll see everyday that will never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more then we are. We are one."

"Oh, I remember this song," Lola whispered to Michael, "it's the song Simba and Kiara sang in the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride movie."

"If there's so much I must be," sang the girl, "can't I still just be me the way I am? Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part of some big plan?"

"Even those who are gone are with us as we go on," said her father, "your journey has only begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy. One thing nothing can destroy is our pride deep inside. We are one. We are one, you and I. We are like the earth and sky. One family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead. All the courage that you need. You will find when you see we are one."

Everyone clapped as the curtain closed. Then, the curtain opened again and the scene changed. The boy walked home and said "Dad, I'm home."

"Hey, Michael," said his dad, "how was your day?"

"Fine," said the boy, "I gave Zoela the necklace."

"I bet she loved it," said the boy's dad, "by the way, you never told me her last name. I'm just curious. What's her last name?"

"Her last name is Potter," said the boy.

Just then, there was a pause.

"What?" asked the boy, "was it something I said?"

"Potter?" asked his dad, "she's a Potter?"

The boy nodded.

"You must never speak of them," his dad continued, "they're liars, they're thieves, they're barbarians. You must never see Zoela again."

"But you always let me play with her before," said the boy.

"That was before I found out that she's the daughter of our enemy," said his dad, "you have to promise me that you will never see Zoela again."

"I promise," said the boy.

"Okay," said his dad.


	4. Betrothed?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, sorry about that. Enjoy!

After the play, Zoey, whose hair was coming out of its elegant bun and was wearing a pink, ruffled-sleeved, v-neck, floor-length dress with a magenta bow around her waist, pink high-heels and silver flower earrings, and Michael, who was wearing a 1850's tuxedo, were backstage, drinking some water.

"Guys, you were awesome," said Chase as the gang came to them.

"Thanks," said Zoey.

"But why didn't you tell us?" asked Lola, "we would have understood since you were only acting."

"Well," said Michael, "I guess we were afraid that once you knew, Chase would be jealous because it was a love story and we had to kiss each other. And we were right anyway."

"But I can't believe you thought we were dating," said Zoey.

"Well," said Chase, "we just didn't have all of the details. But now that we know the truth, it all makes sense."

A few days after the play, the gang were in their last of class of the day, when Dean Rivers asked on the loudspeaker, "will Zoey Brooks and Michael Barret please come to my office please?"

That had Zoey and Michael worried. But they took their stuff and went to the Dean's office.

"We're what?" they asked at the same time.

"Betrothed," explained the Dean.

"No," said Zoey, "you must be mistaking, sir. Michael and I are very good friends, but that's it. We can't get married."

"Sorry, Zoey," said the Dean, "but I'm afraid that you and Michael don't have an option. You are chosen to marry each other. You see, in your great-great-great grandmother's will, she wrote that if she had a great-great-great grandchild or two, she would want the oldest one to marry one of her closet friends who's black when she turned eighteen."

"Are you sure my ancestor wanted this?" asked Zoey.

"It was her dearest wish," said the Dean.

"This can't be happening," said Michael.

"I'm afraid it's happening, Michael," said the Dean.

"What happens if we refuse?" asked Zoey.

"If you refuse," said the Dean, "then I'm afraid that you die."

"Die?" Zoey and Michael asked at the same time.

"Yes, die," repeated the Dean, "so, what do you choose?"

Zoey and Michael looked at each other for a minute. Then, Zoey took Michael's hand, held it and said, "then I guess we'll be a very happy couple, won't we Michael?"

"Oh, yes," said Michael, "I mean, we're all ready friends, it should be that much of a difference."

"Good," said the Dean, "I am told that you will leave two days from today. Your ride will pick you up."

"That's… great," said Zoey.

When Zoey and Michael got out of the office, they saw their friends just outside the door.

"Well," said Lola, "what did Dean Rivers want?"

But Zoey and Michael just left and didn't say anything that night, or the day after that. They looked sad. Their friends started to get worried about both of them. It wasn't like them to be silent.

The night before Zoey and Michael's marriage, Chase and Logan went to their room to check and see if their third roommate was okay, but they saw him packing his suitcase when they got in the room. Quinn and Lola saw the same thing when they went into their room to check to see if Zoey was okay.

"Michael, is there something wrong?" asked Chase.

"No," lied Michael.

"Don't lie to me," said Chase, "I know something is wrong because you barely touched your lunch this afternoon and it was your favorite event day: Potato Chip Day."

"I can't tell you," said Zoey to Lola and Quinn, "you wouldn't understand."

"Come on, Zoey," said Quinn, "we're your roommates. You can tell us anything."

"Hey, what's up with all of these suitcases?" asked Logan as he saw a bunch of suitcases on Michael's bed.

"I am going home," said Michael.

"And you're taking all of your stuff why?" asked Chase.

"Because…" said Michael, "I am not ever coming back to PCA."

"What?" asked Chase and Logan at the same time.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" asked Lola.

"Nothing's wrong," answered Zoey, which was sort of a lie because she was marrying a man who was just a best friend to her tomorrow, "I am… getting married."

"You what?" asked Chase.

"You what?" asked Lola.

"Yes," said Zoey, "I am betrothed to a man and we're getting married tomorrow."

"Well, who's the groom?" asked Quinn.

"Who's the bride?" asked Chase.

"I can't tell you guys," said Michael, "even you, my two best guy friends, wouldn't understand."

"Come on, Michael," said Logan, "you can tell us anything. You know that."

"Well, okay," said Michael as he took a deep breath before telling the good/bad news, "my bride is… Zoey."

"My groom is… Michael," said Zoey to her two roommates.

"M…Michael Barret?" asked Lola.

"Z…Zoey Brooks?" asked Chase. He couldn't believe his ears or what he was just hearing right now.

"Yes," said Michael, "hey, I'm not lying and I didn't want to marry her, but we're chosen to be married by Zoey's ancestor."

"Are you sure?" asked Logan.

"It was her dearest wish," said Zoey.

"This can't be happening," said Chase.

"That's exactly what I said when we heard the news," said Michael.

"Well, what happens if you don't get married?" asked Chase.

"Then, me and Zoey are to be killed," said Michael.

"What?" asked Lola.

"Yes," said Zoey, "so, either way, Michael and I are never coming back to PCA."

"But we'll miss you," said Lola as she and Quinn gave Zoey a big group hug.

"And I'll miss you too," said Zoey, "we'll both miss you all, very much. Except Logan, of course."

But Chase just fainted.

The next morning, Zoey and Michael were at the outside of PCA campus, waiting for their ride.

"Zoey, wait!" said a familiar voice.

Zoey turned around and saw Chase coming to her.

"Chase, what are you doing here?" asked Zoey.

"I just wanted to say good-bye," said Chase.

"Good-bye, Chase," said Zoey, "I'll miss you so much."

"Me too," said Chase as he kissed Zoey's lips, "I can't believe you two are actually getting married."

"Well, either it was that or we die," explained Michael.

Zoey jumped into Chase's arms and gave him a big hug that she wanted to last for the rest of her life. A tear even came out of both of her and Chase's eyes.

"Oh, there's our ride," said Michael, "we'd better get going, Zoey."

He and Zoey went into the car and they drove back to their hometown.

"Good-bye, Zoey," said Chase.

"Good-bye, Chase," said Zoey.


	5. Friends and a wedding

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the third time, sorry about that. I was waiting for more reviews. Enjoy! Oh, and by the way, I'm not a racist. I just couldn't think of anything to say about Michael and how different his skin is from Zoey's without being rude. So, I tried my best to say it in the nicest way that I could think of.

When Zoey and Michael got to their hometown, the driver opened the door for them even though they could do it themselves and said, "Here we are, Miss Brooks and Mr. Barret. Your new home."

Zoey and Michael got out of the car, they saw that they were going to live in a huge palace with lots of towers and was so elegant. The palace was so fancy, it made Logan's summerhouse is Santa Barbara look like a regular house.

"This is where we're gonna be spending the rest of our lives in?" asked Michael. If he didn't have to marry Zoey and he was going to live there, it would be kind of nice.

"No," said the driver, "this is your grandparents' house."

"Michael's and my grandparents live together?" asked Zoey.

"As a matter of fact, Miss Brooks, they do," said the driver, "follow me."

Zoey and Michael followed the driver into the castle. There, they met a woman who had brunette hair and black eyes and was wearing a blue jumper and another woman who had blond hair that was wrapped in a tight bun and hazel eyes and was wearing a green shirt, a purple jacket, a purple skirt and purple high-heels.

"Mr. Barret, Miss Brooks," said the driver, "this is Ms. Herrington, one of our maids, and Mrs. Wakefield, our housekeeper."

"Nice to meet you," said Michael as he and Zoey show each person's hand.

"No time for chit-chat," said Mrs. Wakefield, "we need to get you two dressed appropriately to meet the king and queen."

"But I think that we are dressed appropriately already," said Zoey. She was wearing a short, puffy-sleeved, pink, v-neck shirt, blue jeans, her key necklace, white socks and black shoes and Michael was wearing a red and orange striped shirt, blue jeans, white socks and black shoes. She was right. They looked pretty dressed appropriate.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, Miss Brooks," said Mrs. Wakefield, "that is definitely appropriate to meet a king and queen. I don't care if they're your grandparents. Ms. Herrington, get them some dresses and tuxedos."

"Dresses?" asked Michael, "tuxedos? Um, no offense, but Zoey and I are really more of jeans people. We like jeans."

"Yes," said Zoey, "so, we are not going to dress up in fancy clothes just to meet our grandparents."

But a few minutes, one of the maids was putting a corset on her.

"I can't believe we're going to dress up in fancy clothes just to meet our grandparents," said Zoey.

"Well, Zoey," said Michael, who was getting put into a tuxedo right next to her, "at least things can't get any worse."

"Maybe you're right, Michael," said Zoey, "hey, Miss. Why can't Michael and I have separate rooms so we can be alone while we get dressed?"

"Yeah," said Michael, "this is a total invasion of privacy."

"Well, because we want you to be closer together," said one of the maids, "now, is the corset too loose, Miss Brooks?"

"Well, am I supposed to breathe in it?" asked Zoey.

"No," said the maid.

"Oh," said Zoey, "then it's perfect."

"Good," said the maid, "now, for your dress."

A few more minutes later, Zoey came into the room, wearing a floor-length, pink, spaghetti-strap dress that had sparkles on the bottom, long, pink gloves, pink high-heels, a Egyptian collar with a gold circle with a green stone in the middle, and her hair was in a elegant bun. Michael was wearing a black tuxedo.

"There," said Mrs. Wakefield, "that's what I call appropriate."

"Are you sure all princes and princesses wear clothes like this these days?" asked Zoey.

"Yes," said Mrs. Wakefield, "during casual dress."

If this was casual dress, Zoey and Michael were afraid to find out what they wear during special occasions. Then they followed Mrs. Wakefield to meet their grandparents.

"Presenting their royal highnesses," said a worker, "Zoela Ann Brooks and Michael William Barret, prince and princess of America."

Two servants opened the doors and Zoey and Michael saw their grandparents.

"Hey, Grandma and Grandpa," said Zoey.

"Hi, Grandma," said Michael, "hi, Grandpa."

"Hello, Zoela," said Zoey's grandmother, "oh, look at you. Look how beautiful you are."

"Hello, Michael," said Michael's grandfather, "look at you. You're all grown up."

"Enough of the chit-chat," said Zoey's grandfather, "we need to go over a few rules."

"Rules, Mr. Brooks?" asked Michael.

"Yes, Michael," said Zoey's grandfather, "rules. You are never allowed to wear jeans, sneakers or shirts. Only gowns and tuxedos. Zoela, you are never allowed to have your hair down except at bedtime. Don't see anyone else who is the opposite gender unless the servants or us says it's okay. And never, ever go out of this castle without permission."

"Okay," said Zoey.

"Good," said Michael's grandmother, "now, let's plan your wedding."

"Shouldn't we settle down and unpack first?" asked Michael.

"Later, Michael," said Michael's grandfather, "right now, we really need to discuss some wedding details."

That night, after what felt like hours of discussing the wedding, Zoey and Michael were so exhausted that they got into their nightclothes and crashed into their bed immediately after they got into their room.

"Goodnight, Michael," said Zoey.

"Goodnight, Zoey," said Michael as he turned off the lights, "sweet dreams."

They went to bed, but they had a hard time getting to sleep. Finally, they went to sleep. Hours later, it was early in the morning. They heard a bang on their window and woke up. Someone was throwing pebbles at the window. Zoey and Michael looked at the window and saw Chase, who was a sky blue polo shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and black shoes, and Lisa Perkins, Michael's girlfriend and a friend or Zoey's who had long, black hair that in a partial ponytail and brown eyes and was wearing a red, flower-printed dress and bright red high-heels, down the castle by a bike and a purple Jet-X.

"Chase?" asked Zoey, "Lisa? What are you doing here?"  
"Rescuing you two," said Chase, "come downstairs."

"You're crazy," said Michael. But they got ready and came downstairs anyway.

Zoey came out wearing a spaghetti-strap, pink shirt, a jean skirt, and pink sandals. Her hair had a pink headband in it. Michael came out wearing a blue shirt, a black, gray and red striped jacket, blue jeans, white socks and black shoes.

"We want to show you two something," said Lisa.

A few minutes later, Zoey was on the back of Chase's bike and Michael was on the back of Lisa's Jet-X.

"Where are we going?" asked Michael.

"It's a surprise, Man," said Chase.

Finally, they were at the place Chase and Lisa were talking about. It was a beach with a waterfall.

"Chase," said Zoey, "it's beautiful."

"Want some breakfast?" asked Lisa as she grabbed a picnic basket out of her Jet-X.

She and Chase set up a romantic breakfast that was made for four on the dock.

"Chase, I can't believe you and Lisa did all of this just for me and Michael," said Zoey.

"What can I say?" asked Chase, "you guys are worth it."

"This is so perfect," said Michael, "it's like a dream come true."

"Oh, one more thing," said Chase as he came to the back of Zoey. Then he reached into his pocket, grabbed a oval-shaped gold locket and put it around Zoey's neck.

"Chase," said Zoey, "it's beautiful."

"A beautiful locket for a beautiful girl," said Chase, even though he sort of had no idea what that meant.

Just then, their lips came closer and closer to each other. Just as they were about to kiss each other, a man's voice said, "Zoela! Michael!"

The man's voice was so loud that it really surprised Zoey and Chase that they both fell in the water.

"Are you okay, Zoey?" asked Chase.

"Yeah," said Zoey, "I'm fine."

This was really bad trouble for Zoey and Michael. When they got home, Zoey was soaking wet and was wrapped in a towel over her wet clothes.

"You both deliberately disobeyed us," said Zoey's grandmother, "sneaking out of the castle the morning of your wedding, dressed in regular clothes, Zoela, you had your hair down, and hanging out with the opposite gender of you…"

"Those people were our friends, Mrs. Brooks," explained Michael.

"It doesn't matter, Michael," said Michael's grandfather, "the point is you both really disappointed us."

"We're sorry," said Zoey.

"Well, the point is that you're all right," said Zoey's grandfather, "and Zoela, where did you get that locket?"

"The boy that I was hanging out with gave it to me," said Zoey.

"You are, from this moment forward, never allowed to wear that locket," said her grandmother, "give it to me."  
Zoey sadly did what she was told.

A few hours later, it was the wedding of Zoey and Michael. Everyone was gathered in a church, wearing gowns and tuxedos. The wedding march began, and everyone looked at the end of the aisle for the bride.

Some double doors opened and Zoey came, wearing a strapless, long, white wedding dress, a pearl necklace, white high-heels, a veil, and a silver tiara. Her hair was in a style that looked like it took hours to do. She walked down the aisle to Michael, who was wearing a black tuxedo. She might have been smiling, but her heart was really frowning and telling her how could this happen?

She came to Michael and Michael lifted the veil and saw Zoey's beautiful face.

"…Do you, Michael William Barret" said a minister, "take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," said Michael, disappointedly.

"Do you, Zoela Ann Brooks," said the minister, "take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," said Zoey, sadly.

"I now pronounce man and wife," said the minister, "you may kiss the bride."

Even though they didn't want to do it, Zoey and Michael kissed each other on the lips.


	6. All Grown Up

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about that. I've been a little bit lazy for a while. But I'm back. Enjoy!

It has been ten years since the wedding. The gang was now twenty-eight years old. Over the past ten years, Zoey and Michael had been married and miserable. They had never been allowed to go out since they disobeyed their grandparents for going with Chase and Lisa and they don't even remember what any of their friends look like, not even Chase, and with his bushy hair, he's pretty hard to be remembered.

One day, Zoey looked at the window, looking sad since she hasn't seen her one and only true love in such a long time. Michael came to her and said, "hi, Zoey."

"Oh, hi Michael," said Zoey.

"You miss our friends?" asked Michael.

"Yes," said Zoey, "especially Chase."

"I know," said Michael, "I miss them too, especially Lisa. Why did we get chosen by your ancestor to get married?"

"I don't know," said Zoey.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Michael, "tomorrow is the ten year reunion for former PCA students."

"Don't remind me," said Zoey. She was already suffering enough.

"Why don't we ask our grandparents if we can come to PCA," said Michael, "I mean, we haven't been there in years and they know that we were once students there."

"We can try," said Zoey, "but I bet they'll never let us come to PCA just for a reunion."

But when they asked their grandparents…

"You can go," said Michael's grandmother.

"Really, Mrs. Barret?" asked Zoey.

"Sure, Zoela," said Zoey's grandmother, "we know you and Michael were students there and we know that you miss it there. So, we're letting you go. On two conditions. One: take Jack with you. And two: be home by eleven."

"Thanks, Grandma," said Zoey, "come on, Michael. Let's go pick an outfit for the reunion."

They came to their closet, or wardrobe, and pick an outfit. After, like twenty clothing changes, they finally found their outfits. Zoey picked a black, spaghetti-strap dress and black high-heels. Michael picked out a black suit.

When they got to PCA, they felt like they were home again. They split up so they could have sometime to their selves for once in ten years. Zoey was in the girls' dorm. Just then, she bumped into someone who was carrying a stack of books.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that," said Zoey, "here. Let me help you."

"No, no," said a man's voice. "I've got it. I've got it. It was my fault. Here. Let me…"

He paused when he looked at Zoey. Zoey stopped and looked at a very handsome man who looked her age and had perfectly brushed, dark hair that was down to his neck and green eyes and was wearing a white shirt, a black jacket, black pants, socks and shoes.

"Hi," said Zoey as she and the man stood up.

"Oh, hi," said the man as he showed Zoey his left hand. "I'm Jason."

"I'm Zoela," said Zoey as she shook Jason's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," said Jason.

"You too," said Zoey. "Sorry I knocked you over, Jason."

"Oh, it's not your fault, Zoela," said Jason. "I mean, I was the one not looking where I was going."

"Yeah," Zoey agreed. Jason did have a point. "What were you doing exactly?"

"Oh, you know," said Jason. "Just taking a stroll down memory lane… while carrying a stack of books. You see, I used to go to this school."

"Me too," said Zoey.

"Really?" asked Jason.

"Yes," said Zoey. "Why else would I even be here? Hey, Jason. I know I told you that my name is Zoela, but everyone really calls me…"

"Zoela!" said Jack as he honked the horn. "Come on!"

"Okay, _almost_ everyone," said Zoey. "Coming, Jack. He acts like my father. I gotta go."

"Wait," said Jason, "can I see you again?"

"Yes," said Zoey, "meet me back here at 7:30 pm tomorrow. I'll bring a friend with me."

"Okay," said Jason, "I'll bring some friends with me too."

"Great," said Zoey. "See you there."

She left.

"Wow, Jason," said twenty-eight-year-old Lola, whose long, dark brown hair was in a partial ponytail and was wearing a strapless, black dress and black high-heels. "That girl looked awfully familiar."  
But Jason didn't say anything. He just stared at Zoey.

"Jason?" asked twenty-eight-year-old Quinn, who was wearing a black dress and black high-heels, as she waved her hand at Jason's face. "Hello. Earth to Jason."  
Jason focused again and said, "Oh, sorry, guys. I just lost my focus for a minute."

"Oh, you had that look in your eyes, Jason," said Lola.

"What look, Lola?" asked Jason.

"Oh, don't act dumb," said Quinn, "you are in love with that woman."

"What?" asked Jason. "What are you guys talking about? I barely even know her."

"Jason, it's called love at first sight," said Lola, "have you ever heard of it? And since you're still single, maybe you and her can get together."

"I don't think that's ever going to happen, Lola," said Jason. "I may still be single, but when we met, I saw a wedding band on her finger. That means that she's already married. But I did tell her that we would meet back here tomorrow at 7:30 pm."

Just then, Logan, who was wearing a black tuxedo, came to them and said, "guys, I just saw a black guy. He looked really familiar."

"Logan, don't say black guy," said Jason, "if you say black guy, people will think you're a racist. And this isn't the 1940s."

"Well, what am I supposed to describe him?" asked Logan. "He didn't even give me his name. He just said 'hi' and he left."

"You could just say a guy," said Quinn.

Later that night, at 7:30, Zoey and Michael met the gang at the PCA bookstore. They were alone. They talked about their childhood at PCA, but they never really got Zoey's nickname.

A few days after the meeting, Lola and Quinn were together.

"Hey, Lola," said Quinn.

"Oh, hey, Quinn," said Lola. "Hey, did you notice that there was something very familiar about that woman we met a few days ago."

"Yeah, I did," said Quinn. "She looked like a long-lost friend or something. Wait a minute. Let me see a picture of Zoey and Michael when they were kids."

Lola reached into her pocket, got out a picture of the gang when they were still students at PCA and gave it to Quinn. Quinn took out her cell phone, looked for the picture of Zoey and Michael that she took at the reunion and saw the people look exactly the same in both pictures.

"No wonder those people looked so familiar," said Quinn. "I'm so stupid. Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Think of what before?" asked Lola.

"Lola, those people we saw earlier looked very familiar because those people are Zoey and Michael," explained Quinn.

"What?" asked Lola, looking very surprised and very shocked. "No way."

"It's true," said Quinn. "Look. They were both students at PCA and they look alike. We have to tell Jason we found Zoey. But how are we going to do that?"

They thought about it for a minute. Then, Lola saw a flyer for the annual PCA karaoke contest and said, "I have an idea."


End file.
